This invention is related to the field of boating and in particular to a method and device for towing vessels behind motor yachts.
The towing of a tender behind a pleasure boat is commonly performed by having the towed vessel attached to the towing vessel by use of a towing line. For instance, tugboats pull unpowered barges by use of a cable with sufficient distance between the vessels so that the length of the cable operates to cushion against irregular towing conditions. For instance, a cable may be a quarter of a mile long so that the water provides a natural shock absorber for the cable. Pleasure vessels also have a tendency to pull unpowered vessels, or tenders, but cannot afford to have such a distance between the vessels.
A motor yacht cannot accommodate a long line due to the inherent dangers of having such a large distance between the first vessel and the second vessel. For this reason a motor yacht typically tows a tender by use of a nylon line due to the shock absorbing purposes of the line thereby allowing a shorter length of towing line. A problem that occurs in such a situation is that the towing of a vessel places a enormous tension on the towing line. Even a small fishing boat having a length of fifteen feet can place over a thousand pounds of pressure of the towing line is certain sea conditions. To accommodate such a situation, the towing vessel may employ different size lines or multiple lines in order to adjust for the types of seas. Further, placement of the towed water craft at a particular point behind the towing vessel becomes a critical aspect.
The most efficient location for towed vessel may be directly behind the second rise of water caused by the wake of the towing vessel. In this manner the towed vessel is maintained with constant tow line pressure and with minimum experimentation a crew member will know approximately how much line must be laid out in order for the tender to be in a proper position. However, the proper position can change based upon loading of the tender (fuel), sea conditions, and speed of the towing vessel. Thus, a crew member on a hundred-foot Hatteras may position a thirty foot fishing boat approximately four hundred feet behind the motor yacht when the motor yacht is operated at fifteen knots and seas are less than three feet. Should the motor yacht be brought up to eighteen knots the positioning of the tender may no longer be appropriate but it is humanly impossible for a crew member to untie the vessel for purposes of extending the line without endangering life and limb. Further, should the motor yacht reduce speed, the towing line length must be reduced but it is again an impossibility in light of the pressure placed upon the tender while underway. All these situations are further complicated in change of sea conditions. Thus, a vessel crossing the Gulf Stream in an eastern direction will have a different pressure gradient on the tender towing line as does a vessel crossing the Gulf Stream in a westerly direction. In addition, using the Gulf Stream as an example, it is well known that the conditions in the Gulf Stream are remarkably different than the conditions close to the U.S. shore line or Bahamian shores.
All of these variables require tow line changing to accommodate distance between the towing vessel and the tender based upon speed, wind, current, and wave heights. Further, when a vessel that is towing a tender enters a port or travels along a water way where placement of the tender at a large distance behind the towing vessel is not possible, the vessels must be stopped and the tender pulled to an appropriate position before proceeding. Obviously this places a motor vessel in a dangerous predicament should the motor vessel be entering an ocean inlet where any types of seas are present. Should sea conditions change during an excursion, the motor vessel may have adjusted the length of the tender to one sea condition and be ill prepared for a changing sea condition. Further, large motor yachts typically have stabilizers that require the vessel to be moving in order to provide the motor yacht with safe passage. Stopping of a motor yacht in seas obviates the ability for the stabilizer to operate making the motor yacht subject to the sea conditions.
Thus, what is lacking in the art is a method of towing a tender that addresses the need to properly place the towed vessels at the optimal position thereby eliminating the safety hazard of having a crew member perform adjustments, and further provide a docking mechanism for towing of a tender in close positions for towing along a water way, intercostal, or entering of harbors for positive control of the tender becomes an absolute necessity.
An objective of the invention as to disclose a tender towing system for motor yachts that allows the operator of the motor yacht to single handedly position a towed tender on-the-fly to accommodate boat speed and sea conditions.
Still another objective of the instant invention is to disclose a cradle that allows a towed tender to be retracted into a position that allows for close quarter maneuvering of the motor yacht by temporarily attaching the towed tender to the transom of the motor yacht.
Yet still another objective of the instant invention is to disclose a winch system that is lightweight and powerful enough to retract a tender while the vessels are making way.
Still another objective is to disclose the use of a tender towing skeg that is securable to the transom of the towed tender and deployed for use in preventing skidding of the towed vessel.
Still another objective of the instant invention is to disclose the use of a skeg having opposed fins that operate as rudders to allow the tender to be pulled in a straight line with minimal skidding.
Still, another objective of the instant invention is to disclose the use of a harness having a rubber shock cord encompassed by a nylon cord so as to provide a predetermined expansion of the harness inhibiting premature wear and catastrophic failure.
Other objectives and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein are set forth, by way of illustration and example, certain embodiments of this invention. The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.